All the Stars in the Skye: A Skonny Story
by RachelSkye
Summary: Updated: Chapter 2 is up! Sonny and Skye go to dinner together where they have a confrontation with Carly!!! What'll happen? (S&S)
1. Introduction

***DISCLAIMER***

I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned in the story. They all belong to General Hospital, which is owned by ABC

Forward:

I just wanted to tell you all that this is a Skonny (Skye and Sonny) story. The introduction will take place in the present and the past, but a lot of the upcoming chapters I plan on having as flashbacks. Thus, those will be labeled as FLASHBACKS. I hope to make this story kind of long because I want to end it with maybe a Skonny wedding. I'm not sure, though, how and when it's going to end, so there might not be a wedding.

In this particular chapter, the flashback is indicated by the italics. The regular font indicates the present. Also, this is my first fan fiction story, so it might suck. OK, here we go.

Introduction: Skye's New Best Friend 

Skye Quartermaine walked down the crowded corridor at the Port Charles Airport with her red hair waving in back of her. There was no doubt that his plane should have had already landed. She walked quickly, pushing aside people who came in her way until she finally reached his landing gate. Skye was completely in a daze the whole day. The only thing she could think about was him and the first day they became friends.

__

It wasn't long ago, on a cold October night at a bar, that they became acquaintances. His wife had just left him, and he wanted to take his sorrows out with a few drinks while sitting alone at a table. She was sitting at the bar struggling with her own inner demon, her alcoholism. Before she took another sip of her drink, though, she looked back to where he was sitting. She had known him for a while. They never got along, and the only thought that came to her mind as she watched him drown his misery in another shot was, "What did he do this time?"

Skye turned around, and gulped down her drink. After the alcohol kicked in a little bit, she asked the bartender for another one. While waiting for the drink, she couldn't help but look back at him again. There was something about the way he looked that night that just appealed to Skye. There he was, obviously upset, taking his sadness out on alcohol. It was so similar to what she always did; whenever there was a problem, she turned to alcohol for the comfort. 

Quickly turning around, Skye grabbed her fresh drink, and slowly walked over to his table. Her red dress lost its glimmer as she walked into the darkness of the back of the bar where he was sitting. As she drew closer to his table, she kind of hesitated a bit, wondering what he would do if she went up to him. They never got along. In fact, he hated her, and the feeling was absolutely mutual. After guzzling down a few drinks throughout the night, though, the alcohol in Skye's body took over and drew her to the table where he was sitting. She sat down at the other seat, and looked right at him.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly and bitterly to her. "Can't you see that I'm not in the mood to talk, especially with the likes of you?"

Skye digested the words as she looked up at him. Then she said, "I just saw you from the bar, and I couldn't help but notice that you seem to be trying to drink your pain away. That's all."

"How would you know what I'm feeling?" he said as he downed another shot. "You don't know what I've just gone through."

"Well, I know that it's something bad. Why else would you be alone at a bar at this time of night?" Skye replied.

"You're here too I notice, so I wouldn't be talking"

"That's how I know that you're upset," Skye answered to him. "Whenever I get lonely and depressed I come here myself."

"Then we have a lot in common," he stated sarcastically.

Skye doused down her drink, and got up from her seat. "I just wanted to tell you that the only real genuine comfort is with a person. That's why I came up to you in the first place. I thought you'd want someone to listen to you're problems. If you're looking for comfort, alcohol is not going to give it to you. Take it from someone who knows. " she said as she walked away from the table.

"Wait!" he replied quickly. "Aren't you going to stay?"

Skye turned around, her red hair bouncing behind her, as she walked back toward the table. "I thought you'd never ask," she said coyly.

Skye looked at her watch as she waited by the landing gate. It had only been a few weeks since they had met on that night. They were just two lonely people looking for solace in alcohol, and instead found comfort in one another. They had grown into good friends over the last few weeks. She was helping him get through his upcoming divorce from his wife, and he was helping her deal with her longtime struggle with alcoholism. It wasn't until a few days ago, when he left on a business trip, that Skye realized how much she'd actually grown into liking him. He was a great listener, and an even better friend.

Skye gazed at her watch again, analyzing the second hand moving quickly around the face of the watch. Then, when she looked up after a minute of so, she saw him, standing right in front of her smiling. Skye quickly smiled back as she got up from her seat.

There he was, Skye's new best friend; Sonny Corinthos. 

__


	2. That Cold October Night Part I

***DISCLAIMER***

I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned in the story. They all belong to General Hospital, which is owned by ABC.

Note: Flashbacks are identified by italics. 

Chapter 1: That Cold October Night: Part I

"I'm so glad you're back," Skye told Sonny as they walked out of the airport. "I rushed over here to pick you up. I thought you'd left without me."

"No. I just waited to get off the plane," Sonny stated as he smiled. 

Skye looked at him as he held his luggage in both his hands, and couldn't help but remember what happened the first night they became friends.

__

"Look, I know what you're going through," Skye told Sonny while they were still at the bar. "My husband left me…on our wedding night."

"Jax?" Sonny asked as Skye nodded her head. "That's different though. Carly and I had gone through so much."

"So did Jax and I."

"Carly and I had a family. We were married all those years, and then suddenly she wants out!?! I just don't understand it."

"I don't think anyone does," replied Skye softly. "I don't think anyone really excepts their spouse to walk out on him or her."

"After all those years…all those good times…all those memories!" Sonny stated as he drank another shot. 

"It's sad. I know," said Skye. "Jax and I never even got to celebrate our marriage before he dumped me. That's the worst part about it, you know? I wanted to be married to him more than anything else, but I guess he didn't feel the same way."

The two stood silent for a few minutes, and then Skye said, "Listen, we don't belong in this place. It's so dark and lonely. Why don't you come to my apartment?"

"I don't think so," said Sonny.

"Why not? Where are you going to stay?"

"I'm planning on finding a new place tomorrow. I wanted Carly and the kids to stay in the penthouse. I'm just going to stay here tonight."

"You're going to stay in a bar all night?" Skye asked. "Just come to my apartment. I swear nothing will happen, and you can leave first thing in the morning. I think you just need to rest, especially after all those drinks you consumed."

"I…I don't know. I don't want to seem like a hassle to you."

"There's no hassle. Now, come on, let's go," Skye said as she got up and tried to get Sonny to get up as well. "I'll get us a taxi since neither of us is in the right mind to drive. We can just pick our cars up tomorrow. Now come on!"

"Fine. Fine," Sonny stated as he reluctantly got up.

****** 

Skye opened up the door to her apartment, and let Sonny and herself in before she closed it again. They both took a seat on the sofa as Skye explained where Sonny was going to sleep.

"You can take the guest bedroom on the right. The bed's all made, and you have your own bathroom. The kitchen's right there," she said as she pointed to her. "If you want anything to eat take it, but I don't have that much food. I'm not the type of person who likes to grocery shop."

"I can see that," Sonny said jokingly. "You know, I'm only staying tonight."

"I know!" said Skye. "I just wanted to tell you where everything is."

"So…do you have any Scotch?" Sonny asked.

"I'm an struggling alcoholic! I don't keep liquor in my apartment!" Skye said guardedly.

"No. You go to the bar to drink."

"Yeah…yeah. I wish it was easy to quit. With my life, though, something always goes wrong, and I usually look for the bottle for help," Skye said. "I've quit several times, and I even go to AA every week. Nothing seems to work though."

"I've never realized how hard it is to stop something when you're addicted to it. I know it's not easy," Sonny said reassuringly. 

"Yeah…well, enough about my petty problems. Spill it Corinthos!"

"About what?" Sonny asked surprised.

"About why you're upset."

"I already told you at the bar! Carly wants a divorce."

"Why though? Why does she want a divorce?"

Sonny put his hand on his chin, and started to recollect. "She told me that she just…fell out of love. That's it. She said it was for the best that we move on. She wanted us to go our own separate ways."

Skye shook her head in bewilderment, and asked, "How can she say that she's not in love with you anymore? I mean, Jax and I have been broken up for over a year, and a part of me still loves him. Plus, you two have children together. That's absurd!"

"I know," said Sonny. "I feel exactly the same way. I mean, I even left the mob just for Carly. She told me it was either the mob or her, and I chose her. I'm glad I'm out of the mob, but still…"

"That's proof that you love her. You loved her enough to quit your job!" Skye said.

"Exactly!"

  
"So, what are you going to do about the children?" asked Skye.

"Carly's probably going to want to keep them. I don't want a big, nasty divorce, but I also want to see my children. We're going to have to set up some kind of custody arrangement."

"Well, that's good that the children will still have the two of you. It's important that a child sees both his mother and father."

"I agree," said Sonny. "I'm not sure if Carly, though, wants me anywhere near the children. She'll probably want full custody. All I know is that if Carly wants a fight, I'm going to give her one, especially when it concerns our children."

Skye shook her head in agreement as the two stood silent for a minute.

"Can I ask you something?" Sonny asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" Skye said looking at him.

"Why don't you have children?"

Skye stood silent for a few seconds, then replied, "For many reasons."

"Like?"

"Like…like, well…first off, I found out that I have a hard time conceiving. I found that out a long time ago because I was curious as to why I never…you know…unexpectedly…got pregnant. Lord knows that that should have happened quite a few times." Skye got up, and went over to the fireplace mantle near the sofa. She then turned around, and said, "Plus, with my lifestyle, I really don't have the time to have a child. I'm a businesswoman, and my career comes first. And then, I never found the right man to have a child with. I thought that Jax and I would have a swarm of children; that we'd live in this huge house that could fit the whole family. Us and two…three…four…maybe five children. That just never happened, though, and I've never felt that way about another man ever again."

"Hmmm," Sonny replied. 

"Well, you have children. You must be a good father. I've seen you with Michael anyway. I know that he cares about you."

"Yeah. You know, I never thought I could care about someone so much. It's odd how the minute your child enters your life, you already love him forever," Sonny said smiling. 

"It must be a wonderful feeling. I wish I could love someone like that," Skye replied looking down.

"You will. Once you find the right man, you will. You'll have all the children you've wanted. You'll have the family you've dreamed of."

"I hope you're right," Skye replied as her eyes started to water.

"You know, this might be the alcohol talking, but I can't believe that we're getting along so well," Sonny said laughing.

Skye laughed, and replied, "I know! I mean, up until tonight we couldn't stand each other. That's odd."

The two sat silently as Skye looked down at her hands. Then, after a few minutes, Skye looked up to see Sonny staring at her with his deep brown eyes. Their eyes met as they just stared and stared into each other's eyes. Then, suddenly, in the confusion of the moment, Sonny leaned in toward Skye and kissed her! As their lips locked, Sonny placed his hand on her cheek, and Skye did the same thing. 

TO BE CONTINUED!

Any ideas for future stories?? I'm up for it! Thanks!


	3. That Cold October Night Part II

***DISCLAIMER***

I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned in the story. They all belong to General Hospital, which is owned by ABC.

Note: Flashbacks are identified by italics. Also, in this chapter Sonny mentions his sons. One of those is Michael and the other one is the one that he's having with Carly right now. At this time in my story, Carly and Sonny's son is already born. This chapter's unusually longer, but it's because there's a lot of dialogue. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2: That Cold October Night: Part II

__

Skye pushed her lips onto Sonny's as she parted her mouth and put her tongue into his mouth. He gently moved his hand from her face to shoulders, and then laid them on the sides of her stomach. She put her hand on his arm as she opened and closed her mouth in synchronization with his. Then, they stopped as Sonny pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said guiltily as he licked his lips. "I'd better go to sleep." 

Sonny walked out of the living room, and went down the hall and entered the guestroom. Skye, however, stood on the sofa silently. She knew that the kiss meant nothing; that it was just made in the heat of the moment. She knew that in the morning he'd forget it even happened, and that she should forget it too. Sonny was probably so drunk that he didn't know what he was doing. The thing was, though, that she couldn't forget it. Skye knew that the kiss would forever he embedded in her mind; that every now and then, she'd unintentionally remember the kiss while trying to sleep at night. It would be something that would haunt her every now and then when she least expected it.

After several minutes of sitting alone on the sofa, Skye turned off the lights and went into her bedroom. After changing into her nightgown, she slipped into bed and turned off the bedside light to sleep. Skye closed her eyes as she rested her head onto her pillow. 

After what seemed like two minutes, Skye woke up to a light knock at the door. "Come in," she answered as the door opened and Sonny walked in. 

He closed the door behind him, and walked over to her bed silently and sat at the foot of it. "I hope I didn't wake you up," he softly spoke as Skye began to sit up in bed turning on the light.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Skye replied laughing. "Is anything wrong?"

"I just couldn't sleep, and I know I won't be able to until I talk to you," he said, then suddenly stopped.

"About…what?" Skye asked a few seconds later.

"About the kiss."

"Oh…THAT!" Skye answered. "Well, it's no big deal."

"I think it was!" stated Sonny. 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I've never wanted a woman as much as I want you right now. I've been waiting all these years, since I first met you, to tell you that I…that I've always wanted you Skye."

"I thought you hated me up until today," Skye said coldly.

Sonny inched closer to her. "All I know is that, despite all we've put each other through, I've always…wanted you," he whispered as he gently placed his lips on her neck.

"Oh," Skye gasped as he moved his lip from her neck to her chin, and then to her cheek. Skye slightly moved her head as her lips met his. 

Their kiss grew more passionate as he used his tongue to separate her lips, and pushed it into her mouth. Skye started to lay down as Sonny pulled his body on top of hers. He broke the kiss momentarily, and moved his mouth around her neck. His hands caressed her stomach. He then took his hands and peeled Skye's nightgown off. In response, Skye unbuttoned his shirt slowly. Each time she unbuttoned one button, they'd laugh until his shirt was completely off. Skye then placed both her hands behind Sonny's neck. Sonny moved the sheets so that he was under them, and then proceeded to remove the rest of his clothing. 

Then their lips met again as Sonny laid on top of Skye, their body heat reflecting off on another. He kissed her lips, her chin, and then her neck while his hands tenderly caressed her body. Skye moved her hands, and intertwined them with his dark hair. Sonny quickly moved his arms to her forehead and hair as he lips trickled down to her chest. 

Then, suddenly, Skye woke up to a lonely dark room.

Skye remembered that dream as she drove her car with Sonny sitting quietly in the passenger's seat. It was something that she'd never dare tell him, even though they were friends. She wouldn't tell anyone in fact. It had been a long time since Skye had slept with a man, and she knew that there was no way that she'd sleep with Sonny. He would never have sex with her. He'd probably stop being friends with Skye if he found out that she had a crush on him. Over the past few weeks, Skye had actually come to cherish her friendship with Sonny. With the exception of her brother AJ, Skye didn't have any friends. Sonny was someone who Skye could confide in with her most sensitive, private problems. The best thing about being friends with Sonny wass that both he and Skye had gone through similar situations. Skye knew that that kind of friendship was hard to find, and that she wasn't going to risk losing this new found friendship just because of some stupid erotic dream.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to my restaurant if you wanted to. I have to go to check up on things," Sonny said breaking the calm silence of the car.

"Sure, I'd love to go," Skye said trying to shake off the memory of the dream. 

******

Sonny and Skye entered El Sol, the restaurant that Sonny owned and ran along with Jason and Carly. The restaurant was very crowded and the wait was long. Sonny walked right up to the hostess, and immediately he and Skye had a table in the back of the restaurant.

Once they were seated, Sonny ordered a bottle of wine. He then commented, "It's the best wine we own. Straight from the vineyards of Italy." 

"Oh, well you don't have to impress me," said Skye. "When it comes to alcohol, I've drank the best many times."

"I forgot!" said Sonny apologetically as he got up. "I'll cancel the order."

"No. That's all right. I'm not sober anymore! Plus, one or two glasses of wine isn't going to hurt, you know? It's going to take a lot more than that to make me drunk."

Sonny sat back down and said, "Just as long as it's only one or two glasses. I'm going to make sure of it. After that it's…"

"Ginger ale. I know!" Skye laughed.

"Just as long as you know that," Sonny replied laughing.

The waiter came up to the table with the wine, and poured two glasses.

Skye took a sip of her wine, and then, as she set the glass down, said, "So, tell me Sonny, how did you get into the restaurant business? Was it because you left the…mob?"

"Well…yeah," Sonny said laughing. "I left the mob, and I needed another profession. I thought that Port Charles needed a nice restaurant, so Carly and I opened El Sol up."

"It's nice," Skye said looking around. "It's a very nice restaurant…and very popular too. There must have been thirty people waiting for a table when we came in."

"And we got the best one."

"Well, you are the co-owner!" Skye said as they laughed. "Didn't you say that you were going to check up on the place?"

"Oh no. I don't have to check on it right now. That's why Jason's here. I want to stay here and have dinner with you…if that's all right."

"It's quite all right. Just fine," Skye replied cheerfully.

Sonny and Skye ordered their meals, and then Sonny asked, "So, how you're job?"

"You mean working at ELQ? It's interesting. It's very fulfilling yelling and arguing with my family and getting paid a lot of money for it."

"It must be hell working with the Quartermaines," Sonny said laughing.

"Yeah, well they're my family. The best thing is, though, that we're not blood related," Skye said jokingly. "When I found out that I wasn't Alan's daughter, I was devastated."

"I would imagine."

"It was like I had lost my identity, you know? I mean, I grew up thinking I was a Chandler, then I found out I was a Quartermaine, and now…I don't even know who my biological father is! I thought for sure that once the family found out that I wasn't Alan's biological daughter, I'd be kicked out of the Q mansion and disowned. But they didn't. They still consider me a Quartermaine, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You want to be a Quartermaine?" Sonny asked surprised.

"Why of course! I mean, yes they are odd, and of course we can't stand each other! But, you know, when it comes to family, the Quartermaines stick together when the timing calls for it. When one of us is in trouble, the rest of the family is right there behind us…well, most of the time anyway," Skye said laughing.

"I don't know," said Sonny. "I could never imagine a Quartermaine Christmas."

Skye laughed, "It's not the typical family "treasured memory", but to us it is. Our Thanksgivings are better though."

"I can ONLY imagine!" exclaimed Sonny. "I can only imagine."

"Well, enough about me. More about you. Why did you leave the mob?"

"Oh, there were many reasons," Sonny said, his voice getting more serious. "It was just time I guess. Everyone already knew that I ran a mafia, and I wasn't in the mood of risking going to prison. I mean, when I was all alone, being in the mob was fine. The only person that would get hurt was me. Then, as I started dating and wanted a family, it just got personal. I should have pulled out. I definitely should have pulled out when Lily died. That's when it got too personal. My wife died because of me and my connections to the mob. That's just something I will never forgive myself for…that I didn't get out of the mafia when I got married."

"So why did you eventually leave?" Skye asked curiously.

"Well, once Carly and I got married again, things started getting very personal. Other mob bosses thought that the best way to get to me was through my wife, and they were right. What was I supposed to when a rival mob boss had my wife hostage, and would only give her back if I gave him part of my territory? No matter how much security I hired, how many people I had…"

"Put out?"

"Yeah. No matter how much I did, when it came to my wife, I had to do what they wanted. Otherwise, what kind of husband would I be?"

"Well, that's understandable, and very caring of you that you'd give up all that for your wife."

"You're right. It was very caring, but it was also disastrous to my career. How was I supposed to be a tough mafia boss when I gave up parts of my power on the drop of a hat for my wife? Once we had our son, I knew it was time to get out while I was ahead."

"Your son. That's so nice. Your son got you out of the mob," Skye said sweetly while smiling.

"After I saw my son for the first time, I knew that I had to get out of the mafia to protect my wife, my children, the rest of my family, my friends, and myself. The way I was going, I was bound to get killed sooner or later." 

"Well, it's good that you're out," Skye said nodding her head. "Do you ever miss it?"

"Sometimes," said Sonny. "Sometimes I miss the whole adrenaline rush of the job. Overall, though, I don't. It was a dangerous job, and unfortunately it got to my family and myself."

The two stood silent for a while. Skye drank a sip of her wine as Sonny looked down. Then, Sonny looked up and stared at something behind Skye. Skye noticed this, and looked back to see Carly standing behind her.

"Carly," Sonny softly said.

"So, you already have a new girlfriend Sonny?" Carly asked angrily. "We've been separated less than a month, and you're already bringing your slut to our restaurant!"

"Excuse me, but I am not a slut you witch!" Skye said defensively.

"Oh…Skye Quartermaine", Carly said with disgust. "That's your last name, right? Or are you still so hung up on Jax that you're using his last name instead?"

"Stop it, Carly!" Sonny yelled getting up from his chair. "Skye and I are just here to have dinner together. There is nothing going on!"

"Yeah, we're just fri..."

"Oh, shut up!" Carly said interrupting Skye. "I don't want to hear either one of your lies! You know this is just a rebound relationship. Sonny's going to leave you as soon as the two of you got together."

"You know what?" Sonny asked loudly. "I am sick of you coming up to us and interrupting our dinner. Now, for your information, Skye and I are JUST FRIENDS! There is nothing more!"

"Right, nothing more," said Skye.

"Friends?" Carly snickered. "Friends? You two hated each other. I bet that the only reason why Skye's being nice to you, Sonny, is so AJ can get custody of Michael back. He's all the Quartermaines want from us. She's going to coax you, persuade you, and even sleep with you just so that her pathetic family can get our son back."

"That's absurd," said Sonny. "You are so far away from the truth, it's not even funny."

"Why don't you just leave Carly before you dig a bigger hole than the one you're already in?" Skye snipped.

"You know what Sonny? I thought you had more respect than to bring your new girlfriend to our restaurant right after we split up. I thought you hated Skye. Why are you dating her now, just to make me jealous? You disgust me, Sonny Corinthos, almost as much as this trash does," Carly slithered while pointing to Skye.

"You are so wrong it's not…"

"That's enough! I'm through!" Carly said, interrupting Sonny as she walked away. "Have a nice life bastard with your trashy girlfriend!"

"You know what Carly, I'm not through with you!" Sonny yelled across the restaurant. "This is just the beginning!"

Sonny sat down as Skye turned around.

"Well that was interesting," Skye said, then pressed her lips together.

"I'm so sorry. She had no right calling you all those names," Sonny said regretfully.

Skye smiled quickly, then said, "It's all right. I've been called worse. I just wanted to tell you that she is completely wrong when it comes to Michael. I would never do that to you now that we're friends."

"I know. I know."

"She's just upset. I used to do the same exact thing whenever I'd see Jax and…Brenda together"

Yeah, I know," Sonny said. "But she had it completely wrong. She just jumped to conclusions."

"Yeah, she did," Skye said quietly as her mind drifted elsewhere.

After a few minutes of silence, Sonny said, "You know what? Let's forget about the dinner. Why don't I show you my new apartment?"

Skye stared at Sonny as he words echoed in her mind. Then a sudden image of Sonny moving his mouth around Skye's neck, kissing it gently while they were in Skye's bed.

"Skye, did you hear me?" Sonny asked , breaking Skye's thought of her dream.

Skye looked up with a kind of culpable surprise on her face, and said smiling, "Oh yeah. I'd think it'd be great if you showed me your apartment."

To Be Continued

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
